


The Governor's Girl

by LadyWithTheLamp2017



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Phillip Altman - Fandom, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Atlanta, Bad Decisions, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWithTheLamp2017/pseuds/LadyWithTheLamp2017
Summary: When Governor Kemp of Georgia sends shy, unwitting Chloe Saunders up to DC on an info gathering errand, she finds a lot more than she bargained for when she meets  Phillip Altman, the inept advocate for TechCast, a D.C. think tank. Just dressed-up, unapologetic smut.
Relationships: Phillip Altman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Governor's Girl

It was hard to concentrate with the tall, dark, devilish looking man sitting across the conference table who couldn't seem to take his eyes off me. I quietly cleared my throat and tugged my skirt down over my knees, thankful for the table that at least concealed my lower half from this behemoth stranger's bold smirk.

I glanced down at my tablet and tried to focus on what the speaker was telling us about green energy and carbon reduction. I needed to make a full and concise report to the governor when I returned to Atlanta. Against my better judgement I glanced up at Romeo.

A corner of his mouth lifted in a mischievous smile, making a deep dimple appear in his cheek. A pair of sinful dark eyes drifted down to my chest, then back up to my lips. I looked away sharply.

The speaker was making concluding remarks and I reached for my bag to put my device away while around me, people stood, stretched, and made comments about starving and finding dinner somewhere.

I slowly stood and was checking my phone for messages from the governor's office when a tall shadow loomed over me. I looked up and my breath caught. Face to face with the devil incarnate, I took a startled step back.

"Hey," he said in a deep, seductive voice. "I'm Phillip Altman...I guess you could say I'm the advocate for this little think tank. I don't believe I've ever seen you here..."

His words ending in a suggestive upward lilt. I reached up and nervously toyed with an end of my hair, an annoying habit I'd had since I was a kid. I looked up at the towering wall of overwhelming predatory masculinity and red flags were hoisted to full staff in my brain.

"No-no," I managed, tucking my long hair behind my ear, my eyes dropping to his collar. "My name is Chloe Saunders. I'm here at Governor Kemp's behest to..."

"Oh, I love you accent," he interjected, eyes sparkling and dancing merrily up and down me. "Where are you from?"

I licked my lips nervously. "Um, well, as I was saying, I'm an intern for Governor Kemp..." I saw his lost expression. "Of Georgia," I clarified. 

Understanding dawned in the knowing, dark eyes. "Ah...an intern. So you recently out of school?" he asked as he followed me out of the conference room.

Why did his voice sound like sex? And why was a decent, well brought-up girl like me asking herself such questions. I paused to look up at him and tucked my hair back again, hoping he would notice the diamond ring on the third finger of my left hand and leave me alone. If he did notice, he made no comment.

"Well, yes...and no. I'm in grad school at UGA working on my Masters. For now I'm getting a taste of the political world, building my resume. We're looking to make some policy changes concerning public services in Atlanta. Particularly with regards to greener energy and..."

I was babbling, I knew and I also knew I'd lost him after my first sentence. His eyes were on my lips the entire time I was talking.

He grabbed my hand mid-sentence. "All that sounds really sexy. Let's go get dinner together and talk about it more."

My surprised gaze met his and I felt an unfamiliar jolt of warmth in my lower belly.

"Me and you?" I asked, flustered. "Together?"

His grin widened. "Sure." He was leading me down the wide staircase of the institute. "Unless you had other plans?"

I didn't. "Um, no...Mr. Altman."

His deep laugh sent a not unpleasant thrill up my spine. "Please, you make me feel old. My dad's Mr. Altman. I'm Phillip."

I laughed nervously as we walked down the stairs to the lobby of the institute. "I was just being polite."

We walked out the glass fronted building into a warm spring evening, heavily scented with cherry blossoms and dogwood. I took a deep appreciative breath. Phillip confidently led me down the sidewalk, talking as he went.

"Is it your first time in DC?"

"No," I answered. "I came here when I was in sixth grade. Field trip."

Phillip seemed amused by that. "How long are you here?"

We had stopped before an ostentatious black convertible. "Until tomorrow," I answered breathlessly. 

Phillip's eyes took on that predatory gleam again. "That doesn't give us much time," he murmured.

My eyes grew wide and flew up to his. But a small smile played about my lips as I watched the breeze ruffle his dark, wavy hair.

"Much time for what?" I asked warily.

Phillip dipped his head closer to mine, so that I almost thought he was going to kiss me. I instinctively drew back.

"For me to show you a good time," he said, opening the passenger door of the convertible.

I looked down. "Oh! I...are we...taking your car? Is this your car? I'm not sure I should..."

I had never felt so gauche in my life!

Phillip smirked down at me. "Well we don't have to take my car, Chloe. I mean if you're just head over heels in love with DC public transit. Which I'm not."

He was so charming and funny. I found myself blushing then thinking guiltily of my fiancé and college sweetheart, Stacy. His open, honest, boyish face was a far cry from this walking menace to womanhood that somehow made me feel uncomfortable and aroused at the same time. Something about his smile and those eyes...as if he already knew what I looked like without my clothes on.

When he noticed my hesitation, Phillip leaned closer to me. "I promise I don't bite." His dark eyes gleamed sexily. "Well, not hard."

The blush in my cheeks became a full-on heat wave. He made a little sweeping gesture with his hand indicating I should get in.

"Okay," I said with a small laugh.

I could have sworn I saw a look of triumph cross his devilishly handsome face.

***

Phillip took me to the Old Ebbitt Grill where we cozied up to what he called "Grant's Bar" in the back, a huge oil painting of a nude lady smirking down at us from above gleaming bottles of booze. It was dark, close, and intimate, clearly by design.

"I don't really drink...much," I admitted.

Phillip only had eyes for me as he took my pale pink cardigan from my shoulders. "Ever?"

"Well, mostly wine. I did have a mint julep once at the Kentucky Derby."

Phillip's eyes sparkled with that amused look I was coming to know. He looked at the bartender and said, "A peachy keen for the lady and I'll have a Dewar's on the rocks."

As the bartender turned away to make our drinks, I reached over anxiously and touched Phillip on the arm. "What was that you ordered for me?" I asked with a little smile.

Phillip gave me his customary charming grin and let his eyes travel down me and back up before answering.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," he said with a wink.

Again I felt that flood of warmth deep down inside me and I could not remember a time when I'd ever felt like this around a man. Not even Stacy. Guilt suddenly assaulted me when Phillip reached over and took my hand in his and proceeded to rub his thumb in circles around my palm.

"So tell me some more about yourself, Chloe. What else do you do besides grunt work for the governor of Georgia?" he asked with a smirk.

Vacillating between wanting to slap his face and grab him and kiss him, I settled instead for gently drawing my hand away from his and lacing my fingers tightly together.

"Well, as I said I'm working on my master's degree. I'd like to become a professor. Maybe teach political science." I paused and glanced at him. "I...I may even run for public office someday."

Philip had rested his chin on his hand and was staring at me intently as I talked. It was all I could do to keep going. "Fascinating. You already have my vote."

I giggled and blushed. "I already have a degree in history and education. I've always found politics in history to be fascinating. What about you? How long have you worked for TechCast?"

"I've been with this particular group for about six months," Phillip replied in a bored tone. Since I had removed my hand from his grasp, he settled for touching and caressing me with his eyes. "I usually don't stay with one for longer than that."

Our drinks arrived then, mine a delicate translucent pink color in a tall slender martini glass with a cherry and the thinnest slice of peach speared together on a slender silver pick.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Oh! It almost looks too pretty to drink," I laughed softly.

"Trust me, you'll love it, " Philip said. " Go ahead. Try it."

He stared at me in fascination as I slowly lifted the glass to my lips and took a small, tentative sip. It was strong, there was no telling how many types of alcohol were in it, but there was also an underlying sweetness and an unmistakable burst of peach nectar as well. I've closed my eyes and let the flavor roll over my tongue before swallowing. Almost immediately I felt the effects all over my body. I was not used to strong drinks; I better go carefully with this one.

"Wellll?" Phillip asked cajolingly, as if he couldn't wait for my reaction.

"Whew!" I sighed, fanning myself with my hand. "It's potent."

Phillip burst out laughing and said, "You're so cute! Told you you'd like it."

I hadn't said I liked it but, whatever, I took another sip and soon found myself smiling at everything Phillip said. Even when a senator and his girlfriend came in and were making out in a dark booth, nothing could take my attention from Phillip.

He ordered another peachy keen "for the Georgia peach" as he called me and I began to giggle uncontrollably. At last a plate of oysters was placed in front of us. I was famished but I eyed the shells with their slimy contents dubiously. I nibbled a nail as I watched Phillip take one, squeeze a lemon wedge over it, then add a drop or two of hot sauce. 

I was preparing to watch how he ate it but he surprised me by bringing the shellfish to within an inch of my lips. I drew back.

"Oh, I...I've never...I don't know..."

Phillip urged me, "Try it, Chloe...here, ooooopen..."

There was something undeniably sexual about the way he said "open" like that and I felt my cheeks flare with color. I hesitated, glancing at him doubtfully once more, then obediently opened my mouth. He smile grew and he slowly slipped the oyster shell between my lips. I started to close my mouth, frowning a bit, wondering how in the world...

"Suck it."

My wide eyes flew to his, sinful and golden in the dim light of the bar, and I sucked hard, hyperaware of his strong, thick finger against my lips, still holding the shell. The meat detached from the muscle anchoring it to the shell and I pulled away with my prize and an unladylike slurp. A salty, briny flavor touched with cayenne and tart lemon exploded in my mouth. I swallowed it whole and rolled my eyes.

"Wow!" I laughed.

Phillip beamed at me as if he had enjoyed the whole process. "It's good isn't it?" 

He slurped one down himself and I watched in fascination at his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed and wondered why I had never noticed how sensual a man could be when eating. Or maybe it was just this man. Or maybe I was just tipsy. I took another sip of my second peachy keen. Phillip proceeded to feed me oyster after oyster. He ordered a second plate and kept feeding me. I was on my third cocktail by now. 

Phillip eyed my garnish and asked cheekily, leaning close to my face, "Mind if I take your cherry?"

I could not possibly blush any more than I was already, so I flirted back. "As a matter of fact I do mind," I crooned fluttering my lashes, taking the cherry by the stem and crushing the fruit between my teeth while he looked on in rapt fascination. I reached for the thin slice of peach. "But you can have my peach."

I realized by the way his wicked eyes lit up and his dimples appeared I had said something very pleasing. I held it out to him and my heart careened in my chest as he took it from my fingers. I felt his teeth and tongue against my skin for a split second, enough to make me feel like someone had poured warm honey all over my lower regions. An image of those full, pouty lips around my nipple came into my head, and I quickly looked down.

"Want another?" Phillip asked.

I smiled at him. "Must you even ask?" I replied.

By the time we stumbled...well, I stumbled, Phillip supported me...from the restaurant, I was giddy and happily allowing Phillip to lead me where he would. In the back of my mind I knew I was behaving very inappropriately and both my boss, Governor Kemp, and Stacy would have something to say if they could see me now. But I had to also admit, this was the most fun I had ever had in my entire life. 

"Where are you staying?" Phillip asked as he helped me into his Porsche.

"Georgetown." I hiccupped. "Beautiful brick townhouse on Q Street...with a balcony. Belongs to a friend of the First Lady who was kind enough to let me use it." My voice had become low and sultry. That was definitely the alcohol

Phillip's eyebrows went up. "First Lady, huh?"

I laughed sexily, dragging my fingers through his dark, silky hair, something I had been dying to do all evening. "Not that First Lady, silly! Mrs. Kemp."

"Ohhhhh," Phillip said smiling indulgently at me. 

He shifted into gear and in about ten minutes he was parallel parking in front of the townhouse where I was staying and helping me from the convertible. I made it up the stairs, Phillip's steadying arms around me, and giggling, put the key in the lock. As soon as we were in the foyer, though, reality hit.

Phillip turned me to face him and took my head in his hands. His lips met mine in the cool darkness of the hundred-year-old hallway. The front door had barely clicked shut when I registered the warm, soft possessiveness of his kiss. He was right...he didn't bite. Hard. I felt engulfed by his towering size and that powerful mouth working mine open, insistent and irresistible. I moaned and reached up to thread my fingers through that glorious dark hair again, knowing I should stop him, but unwilling to.

I felt one hand drift down to my breast, then toy with the buttons of my blouse. I tried to ignore it as he deepened the kiss, but when his hand found its way inside, pawing my breast through the lacy bra, I groaned. His thumb unerringly found my nipple, hard and straining, begging for attention. The friction of his thumb against the lace cup sent sparks straight down to where I knew I was growing very, very wet.

I broke off with low moan. Phillip's hand was still at my breast and next he went for my neck, ravaging it with his lips and teeth. 

"Phillip," I gasped. "I...we can't...I'm engaged..."

Phillip lifted his head and looked at me in the darkness. "What a coincidence. So am I."

With that, he lifted me in his big powerful arms and carried me upstairs to the bedroom. 

"Really?" I asked breathlessly.

"Mmm-hmm," he answered.

How he knew which bedroom was mine, I never understood. Maybe just a lucky guess. Once inside, he deposited me on the bed and caged me between his arms, kissing my lips, my chin, my neck, and chest as he finished unbuttoning my blouse. 

I had really jumped the shark this time. I was beyond resisting him...I wanted this so bad. I let him strip off my blouse and then I sprang up from the bed, giggling at his startled face. When I grabbed one of the bedposts, though, and began swinging back and forth teasingly, he grinned and began slowly stalking me, unbuttoning his shirt as he did. I darted to the other side of the bed and squealed when he almost caught me. 

I darted to the only place between him and me...the balcony. He followed and I gasped in delight when his arms clasped me from behind and his teeth sank into the tender flesh of my neck. Oh...

"See?" he murmured in my ear. "Not hard."

I laughed throatily. Phillip removed my bra and his large hands covered my breasts, squeezing, kneading and massaging. I was losing my mind. I mentally begged Stacy's forgiveness as I reached up behind me to tug Phillip's head down to mine for another scorching kiss. His tongue thrust lasciviously into my mouth and he ground his erection into my ass.

His hands slid lower against my smooth stomach. And lower still, slipping under the waistband of my skirt, under the elastic of my pink bikini panties. I gasped as boldly cupped my mound in his huge hand.

He found my clit and circled it before slipping down into my soaking wet sex and drenching his finger with me. I squirmed against him, rubbing my ass against his erection in the process.

His fingers circled my opening, spreading the moisture and teasing me. The fingers of his other hand tweaked my nipple. I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder and he captured my lips in a needy kiss, thrusting his tongue once more into my mouth, skimming it along the sharp edges of my teeth and my own slippery tongue.

He slipped a single finger into me and I gasped. He paused as if testing me out. There was nothing in the world for those few seconds but our erratic breathing, and my sinfully wet tightness enveloping his finger. I moaned as he drew it out of me slowly. He pressed it in again, further this time. And out and then back in. I started moving against him, urging him to go faster and he complied.

He added another finger to the first, stretching me wider as he pumped in and out of me. I whimpered and keened, my mouth dropping open, my head lolling back against him.

"You like this?" he rasped in my ear even though we both knew the answer.

"Ohhhhhh, yes," I answered, unashamedly rotating my hips, chasing that pleasure he teased me with.

He thrust his erection against my backside in time with the motion of his fingers. Finally, I threw my head back against his shoulder as my eyes slipped shut and came undone around him, clenching and squeezing his fingers as I climaxed with a loud cry half of Georgetown must have heard. 

Phillip chuckled darkly and quickly whipped my skirt up to my waist, spinning me around to face him. He took my mouth in an open, wet kiss that stole my breath and made me feel even more filthy than I already was. He lowered his head to bite and suck on each of my nipples and I shrieked. Then he was kneeling, pulling my panties out of his way, and tonguing my core as if it was the most delicious thing in the world. I gripped the iron rail behind me and widened my legs to give him better access in spite of the fact that my brain was reeling in rebellion. I had never done anything like this before in my life. He licked and sucked at me as if he couldn't get enough and when I lifted my leg and hooked it over his shoulder, he grabbed my thigh and squeezed hard, while thrusting his tongue deep inside me.

I gave a loud squeal of pleasure as a second orgasm rocked through me. I grabbed his head and pulled at his hair while that evil tongue of his made my whole body burn with ecstasy.

Then he stood up and turned me back around, pushing me up against the wrought iron rail at the same time. I was breathless, my core still fluttering from my two orgasms but I gasped as my panties were dragged down my legs. I jerked in startled amazement as Phillip planted two kisses on my ass as he straightened, my panties in his hand. 

"Bend it over, baby," he said. "So I can give it to you good..."

"Do...you...do you have...protection?" I asked breathlessly, embarrassed to even bring it up at a time like this.

Phillip paused and I could sense his hesitation. Then he said in that dark, sensuous voice of his, "I'll be very careful, Chloe. I promise."

I felt that thrill snake through me again and, feeling supremely wicked and loving it, I did as he asked; I bent over the rail and heard a slight rustling behind me. He was unfastening his trousers and I heard the soft moan as I imagined him taking himself in hand. I bit my lip in anticipation and looked over my shoulder at him.

He pressed his warm, broad chest to my back and pulled my hair to one side. "You want this, you little juicy peach?" he asked.

I huffed and wriggled my hips, feeling the head of his cock against my naked ass. "Yesssss," I whined. "Please...!"

I could feel him grip my hips for stability, his large hands strong and steady, positioning me to take him while I waited in breathless anticipation. Then he shoved into me with a heartfelt groan, sliding deep, his hard thickness filling me, claiming possession. I hissed and my brow crinkled with...not pain exactly. More like a primal ache.

This was not sex as I had ever experienced it before. The intensity and focus with which he fucked me took my breath away. He kept up the relentless pace, driving into me until the cold iron rail bit into my middle, until I screamed his name, until I felt the surprise release of a third orgasm when I had thought I couldn't possibly come anymore tonight, just as the first warm drops of rain began to fall.

But Phillip kept going, pounding into me relentlessly, oblivious to the weather, intent on only me and him. At last, when we were in a full downpour, he gave a few last hard strokes into me, nearly sending me over the rail, my hair hanging in wet ropes on either side of my face. I heard him grunt, then sigh loudly as he pulled out and jerked himself, then I felt his release seeping hot and sticky down my thighs in contrast to the cold rain around us.

I was breathless and so was he when he gently turned me and then hoisted me up over his shoulder and carried me back into the bedroom. We fell asleep to the sounds of a spring thunderstorm, cuddled naked under the covers.

***

Buckhead, Governor's Mansion, Two days later....

I knocked on the heavy wooden door and was bid to enter. Brian P. Kemp, an old-school southern gentleman if there ever was one, rose as I entered, smoothing down his red silk tie and buttoning his grey jacket.

"Miss Saunders," he drawled, holding out a hand to indicate one of the chairs in front of his ornately carved desk. "Please, have a seat."

"Mr. Kemp," I greeted politely and sat down.

The governor sat too and steepled his fingers looking intently at me. I shifted, afraid he knew too much.

"You're a real go-getter, Miss Saunders, plain and simple," he began.

I beamed at the praise.

"Never in all my time in public office or as a private businessman have I seen such attention to detail and such thoroughness in reporting. It makes me think we should give you a position here in our administration." He smiled kindly at me. "And in one so young! It bodes well for your future, young lady. Why, I feel as if you're going places, Miss Saunders, and it wouldn't surprise me if, after you finish your degree at our esteemed alma mater, you became our next junior senator." He stopped and smirked. "After a few more birthdays, that it."

I was practically preening under the compliments. "Thank you very much, sir!" I gushed.

"I would love to discuss this further with you, but unfortunately I have a meeting I need to get to just now. I just wanted to let you know...good job. Nice to know that UGA is still synonymous with excellence and integrity." He gave me a fatherly wink.

Integrity indeed.

I nodded once, a blush spreading over my cheeks, as I stood and said, "Thank you very much, sir."

He rose again too, ever the gentleman. "Keep it up, Miss Saunders." He walked to the door and opened it for me. But just as I was about to exit, he spoke.

"Oh, and Miss Saunders," Governor Kemp stopped me. "One more thing."

I turned and froze, staring at him with wide eyes, knowing surely this was it. He was serious. He knew...somehow he knew about my debauched night and he was going to scold me. I braced myself.

"Yes sir?" I asked in a small voice.

But the governor simply grinned at me. "Go Dawgs."

My face cracked into a relieved smile and I laughed. "Go Dawgs," I repeated with a cheeky grin before sailing out of his office.


End file.
